Part of Their World
by bitchinblackframedglasses
Summary: What if you were suddenly part of the Cullens life in ways you have never dreamed of? What if it changed your life forever? Haley was completley happy until she came across a fight, and it left her half-human.
1. Chapter 1

POTW 1

I impatiently pushed back a lock of my maroonish colored hair as I knelt to examine the graduated cylinder before me. I was in science class, trying to not get up and punch the teacher in the face. I was in Physical Science, my last class of the day. It was also the class I hated the most. Whoever thought it was important to teach freshman how to find the density of a nail was going have to deal with me. It was utterly pointless!

My name is Haley. I am a freshman at Riverview West High School. Currently, I am in science class, trying to get my useless lab team to do _something._ But again, I was doing all the work. My lab partners consisted of two douchebags who were currently higher than a kite. Fed up, I pulled my shoulder length hair into a messy bun after it fell in my eyes for the fifth time as I tried to read the level of the water. The stoner in my lab group laughed as the other stoner started drawing crude images into the desk top with his pen. Neither of them was paying attention. Resisting the urge to smack them both, I quietly finished the lab, wrote down my answers, cleaned up, and walked away. I spent the rest of class finishing the homework and doodling. It was a pity that I hadn't been able to take a higher level class. I'd written it into my schedule, but an upper classmen had taken my spot, forcing me into _this _class. I jumped when the bell rang. _Saved by the bell…_ I thought without humor; I had literally been saved by the bell, the stoners had just realized that they didn't have the answers to the lab. I got out of science as fast as I could, glad too be free.

The short bike ride home to my house wasn't all that bad, even though it was nearing winter. All of the trees were slowly shedding their leaves, and the ground was starting to freeze. Where I lived, Wisconsin, there were two seasons: winter and construction. Winter lasted so long that I was pretty much used to it. It was relaxing to just breathe and pedal, instead of having to think for five people, have useless facts shoved into your brain and dealing with kids making out in front of your locker. The air was nearing a crispness that burned in your throat, but it felt good. I put my bike in the garage when I got home and was greeted with a note.

_Haley,_

_I have to stay late again tonight, but tonight is the last time, __**I promise.**__ I don't want to, but hey, that's life. I'll be home around seven-ish. I think there is a pizza in the freezer for you for dinner…But I'm not sure. I know you'll manage on your own, though. Stay out of trouble please? _

_Love, Dad_

Used to it, I merely took the note off the door and let myself inside. It was always nice to have downtime after school anyway, right?

ALICE POV

I was suddenly frozen as a vision flashed to my eyes. A short, petite girl with pretty brown eyes and an oval face was backing slowly away from Victoria. Victoria snarled and threw herself at her, intent on ripping her to shreds. The girl brought up her forearm across her face, for protection, and Victoria _bounced off. _ Victoria flew back about twenty feet, smashing through a tree. Off to the left, Edward was crouched in front of Bella with a shocked expression as Victoria whizzed past. The girl obviously wasn't a vampire, so how did she get her arm up in time, and why did Victoria bounce off, leaving her unhurt? That was impossible- why was I seeing this? Jasper jerked me back into reality by touching my elbow.

"What is it?" He muttered as the car bounced over a small rut. We were in Wisconsin of all places, way up north. We were dealing with an infestation of bears- it would be a bit more humane for us to kill them rather then having the bears be tracked down and shot. Bella had wanted to come too of course, so the whole family was here. Emmett was driving, and the Hummer we were in was bouncing and rolling as he energetically drove 'off road' style.

"Yeah Alice, what's up?" asked Rosalie, examining one of her perfect fingernails. Everyone was so bored, they were noticing every little thing that happened in the vehicle. I made a snap second decision. Judging by the lighting from that vision, we wouldn't meet Victoria for another half an hour yet. I didn't have to spill right now.

"Nothing." I said quietly, and began to recite the Greek alphabet in my head, trying to keep Edward out. I could always fake getting all upset because this vision was 'private' anyway. I'd used that excuse before.

"Alice, what's the matter?" asked Edward from next to Bella, staring at me through the rearview mirror with narrowed eyes. Since Bella was with us, he was on red-alert, paranoid and positive that something terrible was going to happen to her.

"It's nothing to be worried about." I lied again. In my vision, there wasn't a scratch on anyone except Victoria. Why make everyone worry? Besides, we'd get there soon enough.

HALEY POV

I dropped my messenger bag on the back steps and strode off into the woods. I lived in a small section of land that wasn't included in a state park. It had lots of woods and wildlife, and the forest made for a great place for walks. My dad was always worried that I'd run into something I couldn't handle, like a bear, but I wasn't too worried. I kicked a pinecone and watched it roll away, off the small path I had created. I took walks often, and I'd started to form bare patches on the ground to my familiar haunts and paths. After a while, I reached my favorite clearing. It was large and oval shaped, surrounded by towering oaks. A great place to be, all year round. I'd often go there to study and do homework when the weather was nice. If I was feeling adventurous, I'd tan there too, if it was warm enough. Since it was nearing winter, all of the cattails and flowers that usually grew in the clearing were dying. Curious, I looked down as I walked, looking for good flowers to take home and make into potpourri.

Slowly, I made my way to the center, watching the ground. When I looked up, I noticed a guy and a girl backing away from a tall red-headed girl on the farthest side of the clearing. This looked like a fight- the guy was protecting his girl, facing the red-head. Fantastic, just what I needed. A lot of people came onto our property to do stupid things, and this wasn't any different. I jogged closer. They didn't seem to notice me at all, too absorbed in their argument. The red-headed one growled ferociously and threw something that exploded against the guy. _ Growled. _ At first, I was surprised- who the hell _growls? _ Assuming she was just psycho, I picked up a pinecone and chucked it at her head. Thanks to me playing softball, it landed perfectly in the back of her head. She whirled, snarling.

"Hey, back off, alright?" I said wearily, but then I clearly noticed her face. It was beautiful, but she was snarling, and had HUGE fangs. My words died in my throat when the look on her face changed. She shifted out of her crouch. Mind whirling, I simply looked at her in surprise. After a second, I got it. She was probably one of those goth kids, who wore fangs like they were animals and pretended they were vampires or something stupid like that.

"Why can't I smell her?" She asked rhetorically, sniffing like I had an aroma, which was a crazy thought, people don't have scents…

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. This girl must be crazy as hell.

She smiled at me, but it was forced. The guy looked from his girl, to me, and back at the red-head. Suddenly, crazy-chick was in front of me, even though she had been a good ten feet away before. Somewhere in my head, I wondered how the hell she'd done that. She leaned in, inhaling, as if I was wearing perfume. I shoved her back.

"Stay away from me." I warned, wishing dearly all of a sudden that I wasn't alone with two useless kids and a crazy lady in the woods. Her eyes turned black. Wait, what? _Black?_ There was no way- She crouched, and then launched herself at me. Time seemed to slowdown, but I could see her moving towards me, hands curling into claws. There was no way I could duck in time, so I put my arm across my face, protecting it and hoping for the best. I felt her crash into it, and my whole body shook as she _bounced off._ I watched her fly back and hit a tree _on the edge of the clearing. _ "Holy shit-" I whispered, and slowly began to back away, mind reeling. What had I just done, and _how _did I do it?

ALICE POV

Jasper, of course, had picked up Victoria's sent and sent us running towards it, considering she was by Edward and Bella. I already knew this was going to happen, so I just ran fast enough to keep pace- we'd arrive with time to spare, in fact. We came out of the woods and into the clearing just in time to see Victoria fly back into a tree and land with a crunch, breaking the whole tree in half.

"Holy shit-" I head the girl whisper. I turned my head to the sound, and watched her back away. Victoria sat up, snarling, obviously confused, but even angrier than before. Edward had crouched in front of Bella, ready to rip out Victoria's throat if she came over. It was a good tactic, but I began to wonder where her mate was, James. He was probably around here somewhere…Victoria shot forward, and just clipped the girl's side, even though she turned with speed only a vampire should have to avoid her. She gasped as Victoria's hands scooped out a hollow of flesh as she passed.

HALEY POV

The red-head launched at me, so I tried to leap out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough. Her hands somehow ripped away the first three or so layers of skin on my side. I tried to smother the gasp of pain that escaped my lips as I examined the damage. My whole side was stinging and burning, and the very large scrape was starting to bleed pretty heavily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the creepy red-head chick whirl around and run back at me. I turned and went on the defensive as she threw herself at me again, clearly intent on killing me. This time, I brought my fist up and punched, closing my eyes and praying that going on the offensive at the last second would work. With a large crack, she went soaring back to the edge of the clearing. Confused, I watched her fly back. My punch should have landed her right on her ass, not shoot her twenty feet backwards. _What was happening?_

My side felt like it was on fire, so I turned my attention to it now that I was, for the moment, safe. I rested all my weight on one hip and pulled up the remains of the side of my t-shirt. A long gash wrapped all the way around from my belly button to my spine. It was gory and disgusting- but the girl shouldn't have caused that much damage, not in a million years. Glad that my mother was a doctor before she died, I ripped off the hem of my shirt and put it against the gash and pushed. She'd instructed my dad and me on how to treat injuries like this. I was too little to remember, but my dad had taught it all to me again. I pushed, and my shirt immediately turned bright red as it began to soak up blood.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my attacker get up again, the clear intent of murder written on her face. She started to book it for me when suddenly, in a blur of color, a whole line of people formed a barrier in front of me, keeping her back. Bewildered, I stared at their backs. Where the hell did they come from? They snarled just like the crazy-lady, but they were clearly warning her to stay back, and they weren't trying to kill me, so they weren't a threat…yet. Without warning, the pain in my side flared sharply and then immediately tapered off. With all of the snarling creatures of doom entertained, I began to back away, intent on running the frick away from here as fast as my legs could carry me, but I noticed something when I shifted back. I had stopped bleeding already. Intrigued, I removed my makeshift bandage and took a closer look. _This can not be happening. _The gash was gone. Gone! Only a faint pink line and some dried blood was left. The pad slipped from my fingers in shock, and I could only stare at my side for a second. If the creatures in front of me hadn't created an aura of the supernatural all up in here, my wound disappearing certainly did. With both hands, I felt all the way around my side. The gash was completely gone. Sensing that I was being watched, I looked up into the eyes of 8 curious people, some of who, had fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

POTW 2

HALEY POV

I slowly began to back up, not breaking eye contact with the strange group of people in front of me. All of them were strangely beautiful, yet had a deadly air about them. They just kept on staring at me, as if _I _was the one snarling and being supernatural. I brought one hand around slowly, as I started to feel roots under my feet, and felt a tree behind me. I must have been at the edge of the clearing; but which edge? If I wasn't going to be heading north, back to the house, I could end up running off into an unknown part of the woods, and with these snarling hallucinations around, running into more mythical beings wasn't on my to do list. Dad would be looking for me, and I had homework to do. Those small, normal tasks seemed hilarious compared with getting away from weird mutant humans-things.

What was I going to say to them, anyway? _"Um, sorry to bother you, I'll just be on my way." _Yeah, like that would work. This larger group had probably only killed the red-head so that they could eat me instead of her. One of the mutants cleared its throat and stepped forward. He had a young, beautiful face, like the rest of them, with gold colored hair. He seemed to have an authority about him that the others didn't. "Don't be afraid." he said calmly, and even his voice was beautiful. "My name is Carlisle." He spoke calmly, but with a practiced nature, as if he did this every day.

"I have got to be hallucinating." I whispered. My mind had finally landed on a solution that could explain everything that had just happened- I was going insane and hallucinating. This was all just a dream. Maybe I'd picked up some fumes off of my stoner lab-partners and was having a bad reaction.

"You're not. This is my family." 'Carlisle' spread his arm around at the surrounding people. They all said their names politely, as if we were at a business meeting or something. Suddenly, it made me mad. Imagining all of this was ridiculous.

"No, no. This can not be real. This is impossible!" I very nearly shouted. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "No. Don't say anything. Just stay away." I warned, and then I turned and ran through the trees, batting branches out of my way. I ran until I reached the house. I grabbed my bag and darted inside, not feeling any safer now that I was out of the sights of my own hallucinations.

"Haley, where were you, young lady! Do you have any idea how…"My dad trailed off, his face turning red as he took me in. Suddenly, I realized how awful I must look with my torn shirt, blood stained side and wild hair.

"What? I just fell down a hill ok? I have homework and…" I made up an excuse like lightning, but my dad had reached critical mass.

"WHO IS IT?" he bellowed, taking a step forward.

"Who, what?" I asked, confused. For a moment, I wondered if I was having a hallucination of him too.

"WHAT BOY DID YOU JUST…" he struggled for words, and I flushed as I understood what he was implying.

"Oh, _gross!_ I would never have…sex…in-the-woods!" I spit out. He seemed to relax at my words, at my facial expression. Hot embarrassment flooded through me, but I was also relieved. If that's all my dad thought I'd been doing, maybe I wasn't crazy after all.

"I'm sorry, honey, it's just when you walked in, with the leaves in your hair, and the torn shirt I thought…" He pulled me into a hug. Glad that he hadn't noticed the blood, I changed as fast as I could. Even though I'd given him an excuse, my dad kept an abnormally close watch on me for the rest of the night, looking at me strangely, being overly helpful and friendly…_yikes._ At least I didn't get a sex talk.

Later, when my homework was done and my dad had shooed me upstairs to go to bed, I lay on my bed, light on, staring at the ceiling. Had what had happened today really happened? Judging by the pink scar that I still had, yes. Judging by reality, no. I knew that I'd never tell my dad or anyone else, so it looked as if this was my puzzle to solve. I got up and paced. It was still Friday, so I had all weekend to figure this out; I wouldn't have to fake attention in school as I frantically tried to understand what had happened. I got up and went to the next room over: my bathroom. After I was done, I looked in the mirror. I needed sleep, and a reality check. Maybe I _had _inhaled some fumes off my lab-partners. I pushed open the door, intent on getting a good night's rest and froze.

The mutants from the meadow were all in my room, scattered around in various spots. I hadn't heard a thing; how the frick did they get all the way up the stairs, past my dad, and into my room without anyone noticing? All of them were staring at me like they had before. Irritated that I was still hallucinating (whatever I'd inhaled should have worn off by now), I quickly shut the door and strode right up to Carlisle. "Go away!" I whispered as fiercely as possible. "Hallucinations can't follow me around and be in my room!" He blinked, surprised, and just stared. I waited, one hand on my hip, the other pointing at the door. None of them moved, and a minute passed. "Fine…damn hallucinations." I muttered. I shoved the tall yellow haired man with a scar on his arm off my bed and got in, then turned off the light. Ignoring them was probably the best option.

"Haley?" I heard a voice ask cautiously. It wasn't my dad's.

"Go away!" I stage-whispered, and threw the blankets over my head.

OoOoOoOoO

I woke up due to the sun shining in through my window and right into my eyes. I sat up slowly, still sleepy, and stretched to ease a kink in my back. Everything was fuzzy, but the room was starting to come into focus- I stopped dead in mid-stretch as my vision cleared fully. One of the mutant humans was still in my room. He was huge, brawny, with curly hair, and was sitting in my desk chair as if he did this every day. He was _watching _me. "Some people never learn." I muttered, and got out of bed. I walked directly up to him, wanting to end this as soon as possible. "Get. Out. Now." I barked, gesturing to the door. He just stared at me like he was mute, a little surprised for some reason, as if he was expecting me to act differently than I was. "Hallucinations can not watch me sleep! Only gross pedophiles do that kind of thing!" I said, trying to push him out of the chair. The thing snorted.

"We are real, you know." He said, looking at me with almost a hurt expression.

"Oh, yeah right, real humans can do what I saw in the meadow, real humans can get into my room without anyone noticing…sure, yeah, whatever you say." I said sarcastically, giving up on shoving him out. He was like a rock.

"What are you smoking?" he almost yelled. "We are real ok? Just deal with it!"

"What am I smoking, if I'm imagining you?" I yelled in his face, a slight part of my mind wondering why I was arguing with a hallucination. It spluttered.

"Something really crappy, cause we are REAL." He shot back. Oh look, a hallucination with a sense of humor; fantastic, just what I needed.

"Screw you, you freaky, pedophile mutant." I said, and walked out of my room, and downstairs. Thankfully, there was no one downstairs in the living room. Maybe only that one upstairs had stuck around to annoy me to death. Hungry, I moseyed on into the kitchen and grabbed the box of pop-tarts. As I put it in the toaster, I heard a tiny noise behind me, so I whirled, holding my fork out like a sword. The mutant with boyish features froze, his girl behind him, eyes wide. "Oh…it's just you." I muttered sarcastically, and turned back to the toaster, just as it popped. I grabbed it, cursed as it burned my hand, and poured myself a glass of milk. I plopped onto the couch, and began to channel surf as I ate. When I was done, I went back upstairs. Back to the brawny one, oh joy. He was reading one of my old magazines, looking bored out of his mind. It was funny to see such a burly guy reading a girl's magazine.

"Look, I need to get dressed, and only one of us is leaving, comprende?" I asked, deciding to keep our interaction as short and to the point as possible. His face twisted and he almost ran out of my room. _That's what you get, freaky-hallucination-mutant-man, _I thought to myself, glad to be free of his presence. Considering it was Saturday, I got dressed in some old sweats, not giving a damn. I didn't have to dress up for my 'guests' anyway. I went into the tiny office that my dad had made out of a closet and kicked the old computer to life. "What are you doing?" asked a voice curiously. I looked over my shoulder at the pixie like one, perched on the couch in the living room. She was as gorgeous as the rest of them.

"I'm learning how to either a) stop hallucinating or, b) how to hire the Ghostbusters." I said, and logged in. The pixie one laughed, a charming sound.

"You aren't hallucinating. Honestly." She said. Like I was going to believe her!

"Never trust your own hallucinations!" I said with fake cheeriness as I opened up Google. She stopped laughing and leaned forward.

"We aren't hallucinations. We're vampires." She said seriously. I laughed, and Googled 'hallucinations'. I was automatically directed to one of those medical websites. I scanned past the ads and warnings about seeing things if you were on a type of medication.

"Seek medical help immediately." I read out loud. "Oops." I'd totally blown that option right out of the water.

"I can help you there." said Carlisle from behind me, appearing from nowhere. Now that I thought about it, I really hated them popping up all over the place. Maybe they were ghosts, trapped here on Earth and they'd decided to haunt me as a group for the fun of it.

"Really? That's fascinating." I said, not looking away from the monitor, reading on about how hallucinations were caused, usually by a strong bump on the head. "A vampire-doctor-hallucination-ghost-thingy."

"Why don't you believe us?" Carlisle asked, sitting on the desk next to me. I frowned, looking up at him. He wasn't passing through the desk- he couldn't be a ghost.

"Um, why should I? I mean, you haven't given me much to go on here." _And you are obviously not human, and, therefore, impossible. _I added in my head.

"Well you haven't given us much either." He rebuffed me, and I blinked in surprise.

"Um, what?" I turned away from the monitor to stare at his perfection. "You snarl, _growl_ like an animal, have fangs, and move as fast as that red-headed chick. Why would you want to know anything about me? You are obviously not real."

"We're curious because you could defend yourself from her. No human has ever been able to do that, their reflexes aren't fast enough. Your side is also a mystery to us." He said, glancing at it, even though I was wearing a sweatshirt.

"Oh. That." I muttered. "But hey, what is that supposed to mean? Not _human_? That means you aren't; I knew you were mutant hallucinations!" I said almost proudly, and Carlisle laughed.

"Well, we are vampires, not mutants, and we have never seen any human be able to resist or defend themselves against us. It is fascinating." He said, looking thrilled, despite my mutant insult.

"Glad to help, hallucination-man." I said sarcastically, and stuck out my arm. Maybe if I let him and his friends drink my blood, they'd leave me alone. He looked at me, confused. "Don't you want to like drink from me or something?" I elaborated, and he laughed.

"No, my family and I only drink animal blood. We want to resist from killing what we once were." He said calmly, ignoring my exposed arm. I folded it back into my side.

"Looks like I'm in luck then." I said, turning back to the computer to shut it down.

"So, do you think I'm real?" He pressed. I snorted at the hopeful note in his voice.

"Hell no, your mythical."


	3. Chapter 3

POTW chappie 3

JAMES POV

I leaned forward in my tree, studying the house. I could hear everything of course, and was laughing at the foolish girl. She would soon learn that they the Cullen's, and myself weren't hallucinations, but a force to be reckoned with. But I needed her blood. Her and Bella's blood would be lovely, perfect for the palate. Plus, the girls, Haley, smelled even better than Bella's. It had a weird aroma to it, her blood seemed different. Special… exactly what I was looking for. But she was going to be tricky to get to. I could not smell her. I only smelled her blood in that clearing, where she was responsible for Victoria's death. Plus, she had the Cullen's protecting her. I couldn't get passed them, not all of them. But I knew that they would leave gaps and time slots when they left the house in small numbers, and I would have to lure her away from them. First, I decided, I would kill her father. His blood was hers after all. Family member for a family member.

HALEY POV

I reached over sluggishly and hit the off button on my alarm clock. Another Monday, perfect. With a groan, I swung out of bed, and ran right into Jasper. "Oof." I muttered into his stomach. I side stepped, and slouched over to my dresser. I yanked out some black denim jeans, a white tank top, and a gray shirt to go over. I grabbed jewelry off the top of the dresser and turned. Jasper was directly in front of me, nostrils flared, with one finger held up in warning. I listened, but the house was as quiet as the grave. My dad was at work, and I had to catch the bus.

"What now?" I whispered. Yeah, I talk to my hallucinations. We are all really good friends.

"Get dressed, and wait up here. DON'T come downstairs, understood?" He asked, his eyes turning black.

"Whatever." I yawned and slouched to the bathroom. When I was presentable, I went back into my room and packed up my backpack. Out of things to do, I stood at the top of the stairs, debating. Should I take orders from my own hallucinations, or go get breakfast? My rumbling stomach decided for me, so I headed downstairs. As I reached the last step, Carlisle was suddenly in front of me, blocking my view.

"Hey Carlisle, what up?" I asked casually, leaning against the banister. Something caught my eye, and I turned to look at it. It was a small red pool of liquid in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What-" I began to ask, leaning my head around his shoulder. He caught my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"Haley. We need to leave. Now." He said. I raised an eyebrow at his panicked expression.

"I have to leave for school, and you need to go back to hallucination heaven or whatever." I pushed his hands off my shoulders, and walked through the dining room. I shoved him out of the way before he could stand in front of me again. (Vampire reflexes)

I stopped dead in the door way to the kitchen.

My father was dead on the floor, the kitchen destroyed. Blood was everywhere. The cabinets were in pieces in the floor, and huge chunks were gouged out of the walls. Written on the only clean wall, were the words, in my father's blood, "You'll be next."

I stood there frozen, refusing to believe what I was seeing. My father was dead, _dead._ There had been a murder going on downstairs, and I hadn't even heard anything. My throat burned for some reason, and my vision swam with tears.

CARLISLE POV

I watched her shoulders stiffen. This was our fault, and the whole family was outside, ready to go home. In Bella's hotel room, there were the same words, and it had to be James. We killed Victoria, and now James wanted revenge. I went vampire speed around Haley and stood in front of her, but immediately stepped back.

Her eyes were coal black. Her skin was going pale, and she was breathing in pants. Her hands curled into fists, but she didn't move, just stared at her father's corpse. Then her eyes were like lasers, staring at me. "You did this, didn't you?" she asked, with a calm polite tone, but hatred burning in her eyes, making her look like a vampire.

"Haley, I am real, and I did not do this to your father. Do you understand?" I began.

"I don't care if you are real or not, but you killed him. I trusted you!" She yelled.

"Haley-"

"NO! There is nothing left to say. If you come after me, I'll kill you, and your family."

She had to be part vampire. Her teeth now resembled mine, and her now pale arms were tensed. Then she bolted, and she went vampire speed. I tracked her clearly, into her father's room, upstairs to her room, and then out, blowing past the family. All in a second.

"We need to find her, James wants her blood." I addressed the family as I sprayed down the room with gas. We had to burn the place, to destroy all the evidence.

"What about Bella? James wants her too!" Edward argued.

"And what about her? She is half vampire for god's sake, and thinks that we are hallucinations! We can't just protect her, she wants to kill us!" Rosalie butted in.

"How are you going to explain that?" asked Jasper.

Alice froze in a vision as we argued. Then a loud scream echoed from the woods.

I ran as fast as I could towards the sound, because Haley had no scent. Until I smelt a drop of her blood. James had found her.

HALEY POV

I just ran. I streaked into my dad's room, and grabbed his will. Then I bolted upstairs, surprised at my speed, and grabbed some sweats and shoved em' into a backpack. Then I was whizzing past Carlisle, the murder, and into the woods. I went even faster, now that I was out of his view, and when I ran into a hard tall object, the force of our collision threw me into a tree. I looked up to see an ordinary looking man grinning like a psychopath at me. I felt the back of my head bleeding.

"Well hello there, Haley!" He snarled. Snarled? Another mutant hallucination? Perfect, just great.

"How do you know me?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Well, I got acquainted with your father…and well, he told me all about you." His grin got bigger, if possible.

"That was Carlisle, not you!" I yelled, remembering the image of my father, dead, on the floor. The man appeared in front of me like the red-head had, and he backhanded me so hard, I screamed.

"Oh, but it was me. I've been watching you Haley and I am just fascinated…" His cold, hard hands cupped my face, and he held me still as he drifted his nose across my neck and throat, and he growled, the low vibrations passing through me. He tightened his grip until it hurt, then dug his teeth into my neck. I screamed as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tighter. I could feel him sucking my blood out. Surprisingly, when I went to shove him off, it worked, and he went soaring into the woods. I heard him hit the ground with a thud. My hands went over his bite mark on my neck, and my temper flared. As he ran out to kill me, I ran at him, and punched what seemed air, but the crunch that followed told a different story.

I froze and lurched as the bite started to burn, it felt like someone was holding a lighter to my neck. Then his foot collided with my ribs, snapping me out of it. I rolled on the ground faster then I could explain, and tackled him, punching him repeatedly. I picked him up and threw him away from me before he could bite me again. A sudden flare of pain made me collapse onto the ground, chest heaving for air. My whole neck was throbbing, and I heard Carlisle shout something. Acting on unknown willpower, I brought my hands up blindly around a neck, and wrenched sideways. I fainted at the sound of the neck snapping.


	4. Chapter 4

POTW chappie 4

ALICE POV

I wordlessly ran after Carlisle, although I already knew what would happen here. Haley was going to take on James alone. We swerved our course when she screamed again, and the sound of it made me cringe. It sounded like a transformation scream. As the whole family burst into the clearing, we watched in shock as Haley picked him up and threw him clear into the woods. She halted, then after a spilt second, crumpled to the ground, and I could see the harsh bite mark on her neck. James ran out of the woods. Carlisle shouted and ran forward to head James off from Haley.

But faster then possible for a human, her hands flew up, her eyes closed, and wrenched sideways across his neck. Torso and head went flying into the surrounding wood. Carlisle was there in less than a second, lifting her head into his lap to examine the long gash along the back of it. Emmett and Jasper ran after the torso and head to burn them. I ran over to Carlisle, looking to help.

"Apply pressure to her neck!" he called as I approached. I held my breath from the strangely seductive scent of her blood, and used both hands to push gently on her neck. But I pulled back in surprise. Her wound was not bleeding anymore, same in that clearing, and her neck was hard. Like mine. Granite.

"Carlisle, her neck has stopped bleeding already and her neck is as hard as mine." I tried to say it calmly, but this was impossible! He raised his eyebrows and came to join me at her side, examining the now fading scar on her neck. "How is she doing that?" I wondered out loud as the scar began to fade. I craned my neck to see the back of her head. The gash was gone, and hair was _re-growing. _

"Follow the scent…use the bracken…track…blood…" Haley said almost inaudibly, whispering.

"Haley?" Carlisle and I said in unison.

"It's all a game…use your strengths, advantages…don't let the prey escape…" Haley's lips barely moved.

"She sounds just like James!" whispered Rosalie behind me. Carlisle and I turned slowly to look at her. And Rosalie disappeared as a vision came to me.

CARLISLE POV

My eyes flashed to Alice's face as she had a vision. When it was done, I called over the entire family. "Alice, explain everything please." I said vampire speed. She flashed me a brief but worried smile.

"She keeps reciting stuff that James would say about tracking. She looks like a vampire when she feels a strong enough emotion. Vampires bounce off of her, and she just healed potentially fatal wounds. For a human." She gave an apologetic smile to Bella. "I just had a vision that everything is explained in her father's "will box." She pointed to her backpack.

"Did you see anything else?" Jasper asked, hands on her shoulders.

"Just her reading it to us…I think we have to wait for her to do it."

HALEY POV

I was dead, I knew it. Strange images were flashing across my brain. Footprints, blood, maps, airports…I felt the need to recite some of it, like it was important Then I was lost again, until I slowly felt like, me becoming me again. It was weird, like I had been a different person.

"Just her reading it to us…I think we have to wait for her to do it." I heard Alice say.

"Do what?" I asked sitting up. If vampires could get scared, they all did, because everyone flinched. Ignoring their blank stares, I turned to Carlisle. "I'm sorry that I accused you," I stiffened, swallowed, then continued, "my father's death." He made no indication that he even heard me, he just watched me. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Everyone just kept on staring.

"Alright, let me get this straight. I haven't been hallucinating, vampires really do exist, one murdered my father, and I just beheaded him. He bit me, but I'm not all vampire-y like you all are, so what the hell is going on?" I burst out, frustrated.

"Well…" Emmett started, clearing his throat a few times.

"He bit you." Bella blurted, eyes wide. I raised an eyebrow. Didn't I just cover that?

"And you're not a vampire, even though the venom from his bite should have changed you." Edward added.

"And you kept blurting out all this random stuff about tracking…you sounded just like James, the man who attacked you. That was his 'gift', he was a gifted tracker." Esme finished.

"Plus, I had a vision of you reading the contents of the box you took from your father's room out-loud. I'm pretty sure the answers are in there." Alice voiced.

"Oh," I breathed, mind catching up to what I had done. Jasper handed me the little box. I flipped it open and pulled out the first thing on top, a letter. Sitting cross-legged, I tucked the box into the little open space in my legs, and slit the envelope with my nail. It was old paper, and it was musty. I unfolded a piece of modern new paper from around the old one, and opened it.

Dear Haley,

I'm sorry I kept this from you. But it was only for your safety. This may come as a bit of a shock, but you are not my child, and your mother did not die from a accident at the Hospital, in fact, she wasn't even a doctor. When I was 23, I was walking in the woods, the very woods on our property. I ran into your mother. But she was doing something very non-human. Now, promise me that you will not assume that I am crazy and burn this after you read the next sentence. Just think about it first. You're mother is a vampire. She was hunting animals in our woods when I found her. She ran away, but day after day, I went back, and she was there. When she saw I wasn't afraid, we got to talking, and…well…we fell in love, and soon we wanted children. When we figured out that it was impossible, we went to an adoption agency and adopted you when you were a baby.

But one day, you're mother lost control, and bit you. She was able to suck out about half of the venom. Even though you still remained mostly human, your mother was horrified at what she had done, so I watched you grow up without her. She left, distraught, because you weren't mostly human after all. You got a gift as half of a vampire. You can absorb other powers when you are bitten. You absorbed her power to heal without pain instantly. She didn't want to cause you anymore pain, so she left.

I love you Haley. I always will. Please, _please _be careful. I hope you can understand, I hope you can believe me. Vampires are real; everything you are reading happened and is true. I fell in love with a vampire. If you can find her, her name was Sarah, Sarah Denali.

You also "absorbed" other vampire traits as well. When you accept it, you will be restricted by all things vampires are, but you will be able to enjoy the things they can. If you fell ready, please accept it, for me and your mother. It will keep you safe. But when you do, stay out of sunlight, and please, like your mother, feed off of animals only. Please, for me. I love you so very much, and I hope you can forgive me for my selfishness.

With Love,

You're Father.

The letter slipped through my fingers and landed in the grass.


	5. Chapter 5

POTW chappie 5

BELLA POV

Haley dropped the letter, and it landed in the grass. She was shaking, and there was a tear on her cheek. She was also as pale as a vampire.

"Haley?" Carlisle asked quietly. She raised her head a fraction of an inch. Her face was a mask of indecision and pain.

"I-" she broke off, and stared at the ground. "I'm a half-vampire." She whispered. Everyone exchanged glances. She looked up again. "Go ahead, read it." Her voice was soft, but lifeless. Carlisle picked the letter up, and read, vampire speed, but stopped short. Edward shifted uncomfortably next to me.

"Oh my god." Alice breathed, leaning over Carlisle's shoulder.

'What is it Edward?" I whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around me.

"When another vampire bites her, she absorbs his or her power. Like a copy. She got the power to heal from her mother, and now, the gift of tracking from James." He whispered back.

HALEY POV

Why me? Why now? I didn't want to be this way. My whole life had been a lie, all of it. Why my father rarely let me do sports, why he always kept me from getting hurt too much was because I'm a freak. A mutant, vampire/human mix.

"Oh my god." Alice breathed. I flinched a little. Her voice sounded so clear, so loud. I tensed as Bella and Edward began to talk and it scared me. A normal human would not be able to overhear them. I could hear them clear as day.

"Human blood, vampire powers, incredible." Carlisle said mostly to himself. A bird chirped a mile away. I heard a book babbling about 25 feet northwest. I heard footsteps, and turned my head to zero in on the sound, but nothing was there.

"Where are those footsteps coming from?" I asked out loud. All heads turned to the sound.

"They found the house." Carlisle said. It took me a minute to realize he was talking about my house. I felt a deep pang of loss. My father would be buried alone, his murder never solved. And what would become of me?

"Come with us Haley. Please." Carlisle said suddenly.

"I-" I broke off, fighting emotion. I wanted to be with my useless lab team, to be lectured in school, to be a normal person. I didn't want this.

"Please Haley. It's now or never. We need to leave…now." He said urgently.

"Ok. I'll come." I said. I barely noticed that I was crying a little. I stood up quickly, and scooped up the letters. I still had another one to read, but I couldn't do it right now, not in the state I was in.

"Now, I need you to run again, fast." Carlisle said. I started running, but it was a jog, human pace. Uh-oh.

"Oh-no." I said, and stopped running. I jogged back to Carlisle.

"Make me mad." I said. He frowned at me. "I don't know how to accept this _thing_ right now, so make me mad damn it!" I said loudly.

"James murdered your father." He said reluctantly, after a long pause. I felt the anger swell inside of me at the thought. "He enjoyed it." Carlisle continued. I was so mad, I'm sure my eyes were black again. He pointed me in the right direction. "Run." He said sadly. So I did. I noticed that the family was keeping pace, but I released more anger and ran faster than I had before. We ran until we reached an off-road trail. There was a monster Jeep sitting there. I got in without a word. Carlisle apologized profusely.

"It's ok." I said quietly. He analyzed my expression for a minute more, then turned around. Way in the back-back- seat, I pulled out the other letter.

Dear Haley, My angel,

I am a horrible person. How could I do this to you? Curse you? Hurt you? I am a horrible mother. I only hope that you can forgive me. I think me leaving is the best way to protect you, and your father. But you must know this: Now that I have forsaken you, the life of a half-vampire will be better for you then this human shell and abilities you wear. Please accept this horrible cursed gift from me, _for_ me. This is the only way I can reassure myself that you will be alright. If you want to find me, my name is Sarah Denali.

Every moment of my days, I will think of you, my beautiful baby. I love you so much, it hurts. But please, to ease my pain, accept this. Find me, and I will help you. It is my duty after all, I did this to you. I have no idea how old you are now, when you are reading this, but please, come and find me. You are reading this if your father is either sick or dead. This saddens me more than I can express. But keep your chin up! Soon, we will be together.

With love,

Your Mother.

The letter was in a curling script, and I could feel her emotion with every sentence, each word written. But a cold feeling spread through me. My eyes pricked, and my brain felt like it was having a migraine.

Then I realized it. I loved my mother so much; I was accepting this…gift. And I was happy. Despite my father being dead and my life being ripped apart, I was happy. Joyous even. Because my mother was alive. And I was going to find her, with the Cullens help or without it. I felt a gaze on me, and lifted my head to meet Edward's gaze.

Shit. He read my mind.

He smiled a little at that latest thought. I blushed. Sure, they help me, I barge in on their life, and now they completely accepted me, and I was cursing them! What kind of a person am I? The smile disappeared, and I cursed creatively in my mind, knowing that Edward had read it again.

"You are worth it. And if my family isn't willing to help, I am. Now that you accepted who you are, it's time you put your life back together." He spoke so softly, but I heard him. The rest of the family nodded in unison.

"I will help you as much as I can." said Carlisle. Emmett nodded as he drove, and the rest of the family nodded in unison.

"Looks like you're stuck with us!" Bella said cheerfully. And for the first time in a long time, I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

POTW chappie 6

HALEY POV

For my first couple weeks at the Cullen's house, (which is halfway across the United States from my home!) I kept to myself. It all seemed wrong to me, like I was supposed to be in school in Minocqua, and I needed to be at home with my Dad. I missed him so much, his sarcastic comments, the casual way he told me important things, the way we simply got along. But instead, I was choosing to stay in a house with a whole family who are strangers to me.

It's funny how these things work out.

So now, I am sitting on a cliff face overlooking the ocean, listening to my iPod, and wondering what the hell I'm doing here. I heard noises behind me, but ignored them. It was Edward or someone trying to get me to interact, to talk.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said a husky voice behind me. Maybe not Edward after all…

ALICE POV

Jasper and Emmett were playing Halo 3 and Edward was trying to teach Bella how to play chess (a hopeless case) when I had a vision. But it really wasn't a vision, I only saw Haley sitting on a cliff, and then her future disappeared. So that meant only one thing. She can't die, so it had to be…"Werewolf!" I yelled at the ceiling. My whole family stared at me like I was demented.

"Haley's future just disappeared." I informed them. Emmett cursed and shut off Halo 3.

Carlisle and Esme appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and after a moment, Rosalie from the garage.

"Where was she?" Edward asked.

"Sitting on the cliffs, watching the ocean." There was a minute of silence as everyone thought about it.

"She can't die, right?" Emmett asked.

HALEY POV

I stood up as fast as I could to look like a normal human, and sprang away from the edge. The man in front of me looked to be about 16. **(She's fourteen, freshman in high school, remember?) ** He wore nothing but a pair of swimming trunks, and had a towel over his shoulder. The kid had russet brown skin, long shiny black hair, and friendly black eyes. He must be one of the kids from the reservation Carlisle was trying to tell me about as I stared into space.

"Oh no, don't go! It's fine." He said. His voice was so husky, it was hot.

"Umm, no I'll go. My family is probably worried already…" I trailed off as his eyes glazed over.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

JACOB POV **(duh, who else would this have been?)**

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked and stepped closer. Oh hell no. I was IMPRINTING.

"Um, yeah?" I answered, trying not to stare.

"Here, sit down." She guided me over to a rock and made me sit. My heart beat accelerated when she touched me. Wait a second. Her skin was warm, but _hard, _like a bloodsucker.

"Oh, you're so warm!" She said, letting go instantly. I looked at her. She was beautiful, with a strange maroonish hair color and pale skin, she looked like a model. No, a angel.

"I think you have a fever…" She put a hand on my forehead, causing me to almost jump up and kiss her. "Holy crap!" She said, moving her hand like lightning off of me.

"You need to be in a hospital!" She dug around in her pockets and pulled out a cell phone.

"Wait." I said, and quickly grabbed the phone. Too quickly. Her eyes widened then narrowed. "What's your name?" I asked, trying to cover up my mistake.

"Haley." She said, still staring.

"Jacob, it's nice to meet you." I said, trying to be human when we obviously weren't.

"Ummm, you just moved so fast…." She said, staring at my hand, testing me.

"I did?" I asked, trying to sound confused.

"Yeah, and-" I cut her off.

"And your skin was so hard!" I warned her. She glared at me.

"Fine, if were acting like that, I'll take my cell and go." She held out a hand for it, waiting. I was stuck. I didn't know what she was, so if I gave it to her, and she tried to spill the guts on me, could I get the phone from her in time? Was she one of the Cullen's projects? Finally, I slowly put into her hand, looking right into her eyes.

HALEY POV

He reached over and placed it in my hand, but stared right at me, causing my heart to jump at the contact. His skin was burning. His hand rested on mine, and I grabbed it, pulling him to his feet. I pulled him up and he stepped forward even though I stepped back, still staring deeply into my eyes, and stepped closer yet so that he stood over me, our noses almost touching as I looked up to keep my eyes on him. Jacob smiled a little, but I was too confused to smile back. What was he doing?

Then he leaned down and kissed me, and it all went downhill from there. I was too surprised to move. His warm arms were around me, and he seemed perfect in every way, it made my head spin.

While we were kissing, I heard the noises of several people coming out of the wood on one side, and on the other. I broke the kiss. "Shit," I panted. "They found me."

"Who found…" he broke off with an angry hiss. "They found me too." Jacob elaborated. WHAT? The Cullen's were after him too?

"Wait, what? Who's after you?" I asked him, and he opened his mouth to answer when the Cullen's ran into view on one side of the cliff and stared at me with hard stares. Just as a group of wolves emerged from the forest on the other side, trapping us in the middle. But they were huge. HUGE. As in mutant scary wolves from hell, coming to maul you to death huge.

Jacob looked back down at me in shock. "_That's_ you family?!" he yelled. How did he know the Cullens?

"You have a pack of giant wolves stalking you?!" I yelled back. We stared at each other, confused beyond belief.

"Haley, what are you doing?! Come back here!" Rosalie yelled from the Cullen side of the cliff.

"Jacob, what the hell is going on here?" Yelled a half naked boy from the wolf side.

"Explain yourself! Giant wolves?!" I hissed at him.

"Me?! You're a Cullen? Since when, and why are you different?" I thought quickly.

"I take it your friends don't like the Cullens?" He nodded. "And it looks like the Cullen's don't really like your friends…so let's get out of here," I thought out loud stupidly, but he grinned.

"Then let's go!" He said mischievously.

"Haley!" Carlisle shouted like a scolding parent.

"Jacob!" Bellowed the half naked guy. He grabbed my hand and we ran for the cliff face.

"No Haley!" I heard Esme cry.

We jumped.


	7. Chapter 7

POTW chappie 7

JACOB POV

I grabbed her hand, and we ran for the cliff. I heard people screaming behind us, but I ignored it, and we jumped. Air went streaming past us, making our hair whip around. I glanced at her, and she looked peaceful, even though a normal human would be falling to their death right now. So she obviously wasn't human…

I slid through without a splash, and came back up in less than a second. Somehow, she was already waiting for me.

"Where to now?" She asked as people looked over the edge. I took her hand again and swam quickly, and she followed. I led her to a small island in the middle of the ocean. I climbed out of the salt water and up the beach. Which really wasn't a beach; it was covered in rocks and sharp coral.

Haley was already sitting on a big rock a little farther up shore. I slowly walked up and sat next to her.

"Hey." She said, and shivered. Instantly, I had moved her to my lap, and wrapped my arms around her. She stiffened, then relaxed and leaned into me. "You're so warm." She murmured, and ran her fingers down my arm. It sent shivers up my spine, her fingers were barley warm, and hard as rock. "Care to explain why?" She asked, watching the ocean. I took a deep breath.

"I'm a werewolf." I said. She sighed. I craned my head around her shoulder to see her expression. She looked blissful. "Haley?" I asked softly. She looked right at me.

"It's good you're mythical, because I am too." She whispered. I laughed.

"That's it?" I asked. "No screaming? You're not scared at all?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not really, no." She replied.

"I love you." I told her happily. She smiled a little, looking surprised. I kept forgetting that she didn't know why I had randomly kissed her, and internally cursed.

"Maybe you should wait until I tell you what I am." She said strongly. Uh-oh.

"And…what are you exactly?" I asked.

HALEY POV

He looked nervous, but he should be. "Well…I just happen to be a half-vampire." I said, looking straight ahead. He didn't say anything. He started shaking though, which made me freak out inside. "Jacob?" I asked just as softly. I heard his teeth snap together, and then I realized why he was scared. Vampires drink human blood, that would make me a murder in his book. "Oh, but I don't drink human blood, oh god, I'm sorry. I eat food, just like everyone else." I ranted. There was an explosion behind me, and I went flying across the beach and landed about 10 feet out in the water. I swam as quickly as I could to the surface, and shook my hair out of my eyes. There was a huge russet brown wolf running toward me down the beach.

CARLISLE POV

"Now what?!" I yelled at Sam.

"Oh, like this is my fault! Why didn't you tell that half- bloodsucker that she has werewolves living right down the road?!"

I snarled in reply. "She doesn't drink blood! She is half human too!"

"Let's hope that bloodsucker, so I don't have to kill all of you!" Sam spat.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Jasper yelled next to me, the rising tension getting to him. I could feel the hostility from both sides, even without his gift.

"Well, if she kills him, she broke your treaty. So, you die."


	8. Chapter 8

POTW chappie 8

HALEY POV

I ducked as the huge wolf that was Jacob soared over my head and into the water. I turned in the water, ready to defend myself if necessary. Instead, the wolf dog-paddled over to me, and sniffed me all over. "Jacob?" I asked warily. A huge wolfy smile spread over his face. He kept sniffing me though. "What?" I asked. Suddenly, he was under me, and then I was riding a giant wolf to shore. When I was safely on shore, the wolf ran away, only to return as Jacob, wrapped in his towel.

"Oh my god Haley, are you ok? Are you hurt?" He circled around me, looking for a wound. I laughed.

"You couldn't kill me if you wanted to." He raised an eyebrow. "Ok, sit down, and no exploding again." I said, patting the rock next to me. He came and sat down, keeping his distance. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, like I was saying, I'm a half-vampire. My dad fell in love with a vamp and they adopted me. But she lost control one day and bit me." I looked to see his reaction, but his face was smooth. Then it all came out in a rush.

"Haley, I am so sorry. When you said half-vampire…I freaked out. But when you said you didn't drink blood, I just relaxed. Too much actually, because I switched to wolf-form." He glanced at me. I was smiling.

"It's honestly fine, and I'll explain why." He didn't relax, but waited for me to continue.

"She was able to suck out half of the venom. And with the vampire half of me, I got a gift. When anything bites me, only vamps so far, I can absorb their trait. For my mother, I absorbed her power to heal without pain." I looked at Jacob. He looked a little skeptical, but hey, who could blame him?

"And why can't I smell you? Normal vampires smell disgusting, but I can't smell you at all." He sniffed my arm. I resisted the urge to laugh, but barely.

"I have no idea honestly. I mean, I look like a human, I eat like a human, but I can run and I am as strong as a vampire. I guess my smell is in-between?" I offered. He must have taken it, because he put me back in his lap again. I felt incredibly awkward just sitting on him.

"Why…are you so warm?" I chickened out from my original question, which was why the hell was I in his lap, and asked the first thing I thought of. But it was true, he was like a furnace.

"Oh, that. Well…The heat is just a werewolf thing. And I can kinda heal like you, just not as fast. And it hurts. Wanna see?" He asked. I smacked him.

"No!" he chuckled and rubbed his arm where I hit him.

"Fine…oh!" He flushed, realizing that he had sat me on his lap like I was his fiancée or something. "I imprinted on you on the cliff, that's why I've been kind of…hands on, I guess." He flushed deeper at his quick choice of words, but I didn't ask him about it, even though his words make me a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Imprinting?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's another one of those weird werewolf traits. Imprinting is like finding your perfect soul mate. It's like love at first sight, but stronger." Jacob explained quickly, looking relieved that I was still sitting somewhat calmly on his lap, and that I hadn't punched him in the face or something. But my mind was spinning. Soul mates? As in, he was madly in love with me?

I really wasn't complaining, he was very attractive, and _warm,_ but I didn't know him at all. "Wow…soul-mates?" I said slowly.

"Yup." He said, and kissed my neck. It surprised me, but it felt nice, so I didn't move. "And you freaked when I said I was a vampire…why?" I asked.

"Uh...." He said, thinking quickly. He looked nervous.

"What is it??" I demanded.

"Well…vampires are the natural enemy of the werewolf." He said. That immediately launched a new wave of questions, from the both of us.

We spent the whole day explaining to each other what we were and why. By the time we finished, the sun was setting, and it was sending sparkles across the water.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry! You're still in a towel!" I said, jumping up thoughtlessly.

"And we probably should go back…just to make sure the pack and your 'family' hasn't killed each other." said Jacob. In less than a second, he was a werewolf. The towel landed a few feet away, in shreds. He lumbered up to me, and sniffed me again. I scratched him behind the ears. Then I swung up onto his back. He let out a joyous dog-yip and ran into the water. By the time we reached the beach under the cliff, the two families looked ready to kill each other.

"Umm, hey guys!" I called from Jacob's back. All eyes on the beach were bugging out of their heads. I dropped gracefully off of Jacob's back. He nuzzled me into him, and stared down the pack, who were all in human form. "Look, he's not dead!" I called with fake cheeriness to the pack. Jake walked over to them. One of them wordlessly handed him a pair of shorts. Jake was back in less than 30 seconds from the surrounding woods, now dressed.

"I imprinted." He said, and wrapped his arms around me, and all hell broke lose.

"How could you?!" One of the boys yelled.

"Haley, you actually like him?!" Rosalie screeched.

"Jacob! Why a bloodsucker?!" Another boy bellowed.

Fed up, I whistled long and hard. Everyone stared at me. "Alright, one, I am not a bloodsucker, I eat food, two, yes Rosalie, I like him, and three what is wrong with you people?!" I cried.

"She hasn't killed me, has no intention to, and if any of you want to kill her, you better start with me, cause there is no way I could ever live without her." He stared accusingly at the pack.

"Too bad Jacob!" roared one of the boys, and exploded into a wolf. He ran and jumped at Jacob.

"Fuck." He muttered distractedly, shoved me backwards, and changed into a wolf.

"Paul!" The whole pack yelled at the silver wolf. Paul snapped at Jacob and tried to run past. Jacob bit down on his leg, and the Paul reared up, and with a roar, smashed his paws into Jacob's back. Furious, I ran forward.

"Hey, dumb-ass!" I bellowed at the gray wolf. Its head snapped around to look at me.

"Why don't you leave him alone and fuck off!" I yelled. I kicked it in the leg. Almost instantly, he leapt off of Jacob, and circled to face me. "That's right, come here and TRY to kick my ass, you miserable-" as he sprung like a cat, I jumped and punched him in the nose. He skidded back, shaking his nose. "If you want to kill me, do it!" I yelled at him, trying not to betray how scared I was.

"Alright, that is enough!" One of the boys yelled, he strode forward and in front of Paul.

"Paul, I order you to stay here." He said sternly. Paul growled, and sat down and began to lick his nose. "Come here." He said to me. I stayed where I was.

"Why not let him keep trying?" I asked, arms crossed.

"Because." He said, not meeting my gaze. I snorted.

"Why not let them try? Come and get it!" I yelled at the rest of the pack.

"Because no matter what, Jacob is still part of this pack, no matter what his mate is." He wrinkled his nose at me.

"Haley, look out!" I heard Carlisle shout. Then I noticed a brown wolf that was right behind me, snarling. I twirled to face him, almost crouching to defend myself. I couldn't look at Jacob.

"Quil!" Yelled the man who I had been talking to.

I glared at the wolf in front of me. "Just try, I dare you." I snarled, my vampire side taking over.

"Haley!" I heard Jacob shout. My head turned toward the sound, and Quil launched forward and bit into me, ripping off an arm. "Oh shit no!" I heard Jacob yell, and the last thing I saw was his face.

**So, I read this story a few days ago, and it was TERRIBLE, so I've been giving it a bit of a face lift. If you're reading this for the first time, be glad that it's been edited. It sucked before. **

**blackorchestrafreak**


	9. Chapter 9

POTW chappie 9

HALEY POV

I was running, shooting through a dark forest. I looked up and saw the stars. My breath was in pants, and my paws thudded against the ground. The wind whipped back my hair as I howled to the moon.

"Haley, talk to me, Haley!" I heard someone cry from far away.

"She'll be fine, she has done this before." I heard a voice full of authority say. A buzzing started in the back of my brain and continued, spreading everywhere, and blocking out all other noises. "Argh." I groaned, and sat up, holding my head in my hands.

"Haley!" Jacob yelled next to me.

I promptly leaned over to the side and puked my guts up. "Owww." I whimpered. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was covered in dried blood, and there was an impressive pile of vomit next to me, considering I hadn't eaten in a while. The buzzing in my head had died down, and now it was a gentle hum behind my left temple. Looking up, I saw Carlisle staring at me, and Jacob hovering behind him. _Quil come back…_ echoed in my brain. I flinched. "Where did Quil go?" I croaked.

"How did you know he went anywhere?" Jacob said slowly.

"There's this humming, buzzing noise in my head, and it said "Quil come back." I said, rubbing my temples.

"You can communicate with the pack!" Jacob crowed.

"Haley…" Carlisle started.

"I'm so sorry." I croaked, beating him to the punch.

"No Haley. It was wrong of us to assume what wasn't true. It's fine if you and Jacob are together." Carlisle said.

"What were you assuming?" I asked. He coughed looking nervously around.

"Well that's all in the past…"

"What. Did. You. Think. I. Was. Doing?" I hissed.

"I thought you were committing suicide. Or trying to." Carlisle muttered. I shuddered.

Suddenly, my vision turned black and white, and my world was shrinking into a red tunnel. Then I was through it, and I exploded, shards of the tunnel blasting away.

Carlisle had backed up vampire speed, looking shocked. Confused, I looked around. I was high up, and my head felt heavy, and my legs felt twisted.

"What the hell?" I said, but it came out in a yip. I jumped about a foot in the air, and frantically looked at my self. I was a white wolf.

"Holy shit!!" I screamed. It came out as a shrill howl. I saw Jacob change and he padded up to me.

_Calm down! It's ok!_ He said in my head.

"It is certainly not ok!" I shrieked.

_Stop talking and start thinking so I can understand you._ He said, and stepped closer.

_Look at me! I'm a fucking werewolf! _I screamed in my thoughts. I saw Jacob wince.

_Calm down. Look at me. Do you want to go back to looking human? _Jacob said.

"Oh my god, Haley!?" I heard a shrill voice scream, and I looked down to see Alice looking absolutely terrified.

_Haley, focus on me. _Jacob urged. I turned my head to look at him.

_We need to get you clothes, let me change back and talk to Alice. _ I nodded at him.

He padded away and came back dressed.

"Alice she's stuck, can you give me a jacket or something?" he asked her.

"How did it happen?" Edward asked as Alice sprinted to the car.

"I guess when Quil bit her, she got it somehow? I don't know." Jacob said.

I whined and shifted. He glanced back at me and smiled. Alice appeared holding a shopping bag.

"Here, and please get her out!" Alice said, staring at me worriedly. I was worried too. Everything was weird shades of colors, and Alice smelled _terrible._ I heard Edward chuckle.

This isn't funny! I yelled in my thoughts. He just smiled. I growled and paced.

Jacob came back in wolf form again.

_Whoa, who is that? _I heard someone say in my brain.

_Jared…_ Jacob growled.

_Holy crap! Why didn't you tell us she is a werewolf vamp/human?_ I heard another voice ask. _Seth! _Jacob snarled. _Ok, what the hell, can I just get out of here please? _ I asked.

_When Quil bit her she absorbed the 'trait.' So she is a werewolf vamp/human yeah. _Jacob said. _Nice! _Said Seth's voice. _Jacob! How do I get out?! _ I asked louder. _First we have to go to the woods. _He ran off into them, and I had no choice but to follow. When I caught up to him, we were alone, and he was behind a tree for my privacy I guess. All the smells assaulting me at once was confusing me. _Haley, you need to pretend your shrinking…and your like imploding on yourself._

_\_

_Oh, that's helpful._

_Come on, just try._

So I did. I imagined myself shrinking out of this huge white wolf thing I had going on, and back into my scrawny self. I saw that red tunnel thing again, and with a loud huff, I landed on the forest floor. And I was naked and cold. As fast as I could, I put on the clothes, and then cleared my throat. "Jacob?" I said, surprised my voice came out into words. There was a noise behind the tree, and a second later, Jacob appeared in his cut off shorts.

"You're back!" He said, and swept me up into a bone crushing hug.

"What just happened to me?" I asked as he set me down again.

"Let's walk." Jacob said, so I took his hand and we started to walk back. "Quil got mad and bit off your arm. Then you got all white and cold, then your arm like re-attached." He said with a slight shudder.

"Oh." I said softly.

"Then when you got mad, you turned into a werewolf." He summed up.

"God, I'm such a freak." I muttered.

"You are not a freak, and even if you were, I would still love you." said Jacob.

"That's nice Jake." I said, staring at the ground. And suddenly, I got an idea.

Edward, I know you're listening, so pass along the message. I need time to figure this out. Jake and I will be back. I thought as long and as hard as I could.

Then, I ran away from Jake, stripped, and ran back as a wolf. He grinned, and took out a piece of rope and tied my clothes to my foot. Then he ran off and did the same.

Then together, we ran off as wolves, into the forest.

**Ok, in case any of you are wondering, because I'm sure you are, here is the lowdown. Haley is a vampire in human form. She eats food. But when anything bites her, she absorbs a copy of its most prominent trait. When Quil bit her, he was a werewolf, so batta-bing-batta-boom. Now she is a werewolf human/vamp. Cool huh?**

**She got the absorb power from herself, when her mom made her. The healing thing is a copy of what her mom can do. Are we cool? Any other questions, write a review.**

**blackorchestrafreak**


	10. Chapter 10

POTW chappie 10

JACOB POV

Haley ran next to me, her white pelt making a stark contrast into mine. Trees flew by us, and we left the Cullens farther and farther behind. I let out a joyous howl, and Haley grinned at me, and then ran faster. At sunset, we stopped in a secluded wood, and snow was falling. Haley ran into the woods, and I quickly morphed back and pulled my clothes on, as she rounded the corner. "Where are we?" She asked, coming over and wrapping her arms around my waist. I was glad that she was opening up to me.

"Somewhere around Vancouver." I said, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and torso.

"Mmm…" she said, and buried her head under my arm. I rubbed her back, and let the side of my face rest in her hair. For a while, we just enjoyed each other's touch.

Then, I lifted Haley's head with my finger under her chin, and looked into her eyes. Slowly, watching her reaction, I leaned in. She closed her eyes, and with a gentle smile, leaned in to me. Our kiss met somewhere in the middle.

Haley ran her nimble fingers through my hair, and I let my hands slip down her back. I leaned back, and she followed me, rubbing the back of her leg against mine. I moved my hands from her lower cheeks to the collar of her shirt. Hesitantly, I broke the kiss.

She pecked me on the lips. I picked her up, and leaned against a tree. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and put her hands on either side of my head. For a while, we just kissed, our bodies entwining. After awhile, she got tired of sitting up straight, so she tackled me into the snow, and kissed me some more. Haley fell asleep sometime later on, but I stayed awake, thinking.

I touched Haley's face gently, and rolled over and stood up, out of the snow. I walked to the edge of the clearing and looked back. Haley lay peacefully in the snow. I felt terrible leaving, but I had to. I needed to think. I morphed, and left two paw prints in a heart shape near Haley, then turned and jumped into the forest.

HALEY POV

I rolled over, and snow tickled my nose. With a sneeze, I opened my eyes and sat up. I was alone in the clearing, and snow was still falling. I looked around, and saw two paw-prints in a heart shape a couple feet away. With a smile, I got up and walked over to the paw-prints, and put my bare feet into the snow that had fallen there, so my foot-prints were inside his paw-prints. Then I morphed, left some paw-prints of my own, and then turned and jumped the opposite way Jacob had gone. With my clothes tied to my leg, I bounded through the forest, my fur blending in with the snow perfectly, I was invisible. Which turns out, wasn't the smartest thing to do, running around invisible as a wolf.

My ear twitched and swiveled as I heard a light whooshing noise coming toward me, from about a mile away. Jacob, I thought, and turned to face it. I let my eyes scourge the forest, looking for his russet pelt. It would stand out in the white snow, I knew, but I couldn't find it. Then, I saw a glimpse of color, but it was blue. Jacob was wearing khakis, if that would have been him. I tensed, and focused on it. Too late, I realized it was attached to a red-headed vampire, with golden eyes, and looked ready to kill me. I pounced, and we met in midair. I snatched her arm in my teeth, and yanked, as she pushed her feet viciously against my shoulder. Her arm came off with a grating screech, and my shoulder gave with a crunch.

With a fierce scream, she flew backwards, and I had yelled a couple cuss words, which came out as strangled howls. She crashed into a tree. I lost focus, and I felt myself going back. With a crunch, I landed on my side, as a human, with a crushed in shoulder. With a gasp, I sat up, covering myself as much as possible, craning my head to see my shoulder.

Wincing, I watched it pop back out, and then rolled my shoulder stretching it, vampire speed, and watched the vampire before me with narrowed eyes. Blood was not flowing, but the spot where her arm used to be was red. Her eyes were black now, and she had retrieved her arm and was holding it in her hand, staring at me, shocked. Then, her shoulder RE-GREW, and her arm floated over by itself, and reattached. "S-Sarah?" I asked. "Sarah Denali?" I asked, a tear on my cheek. She stared at me uncomprehendingly.

"Haley…" she choked at last. She staggered over to me.

"Oh my god, mom!" I cried, and reached up and hugged her. We held each other for a long time. When we finally parted, she was crying, and laughing. I quickly pulled on my shirt and pants.

"Haley, what happened to you? Tell me everything." My mom said.

"It's kind of a long story." I said, standing up and pulling her up with me. She put her arm around my shoulders.

"I have eternity." She said.

JACOB POV

When I heard Haley howl, I turned away from the mountain I had been staring at, trying to figure out what I wanted, and ran. Going faster than I ever had before, I raced toward her scent. I followed her through the clearing and on. I skidded to a stop right behind them, and growled. Haley turned slowly. "Jacob, I would like you to meet my mother. Sarah, mom, this is Jacob, my boyfriend." She said calmly.

"Haley, I'm confused. You're a vampire like me, but…" she trailed off, and nodded at me.

"Ok. Dad figured out what gift I got when you…well…yeah. When someone bites me, I absorb a copy of what their gift is. So when I got into a fight with a werewolf…" Haley trailed off, and smiled at me. "I met Jacob. He helped me and things got better from there." She walked over and hugged my leg, and in return, I nuzzled the top of her head with my snout. Her mom's eyes widened.

"Hello Jacob, it is very nice to meet you." She said slowly. I gave her my best wolf grin in return.


	11. Chapter 11

POTW chappie 11

HALEY POV

I ran with my mom back to her house, Jacob following in wolf form. We waited on the porch for him to change, and then he was next to me, dressed and smiling. "Come on in." My mom called from inside. We walked into a high-ceilinged huge room with a chandelier hanging down. Big windows let in light and the view. "So tell me everything." Said my mom, who was sitting on a cream colored couch, feet resting on a glass coffee table.

So I told her. For hours I talked, Jacob filling in when he could. I told her about the fight in the clearing, about how dad died, and the family I had joined. "Call them here, I would love to meet them." My mom said, shaking out her red hair. Then she tossed me the phone. I caught it, and dialed Carlisle's cell.

"Hello?" he picked up, and the connection was kind of scratchy.

"Hey Carlisle, its Haley." I said.

"Haley! How are you?" he asked. I heard Alice in the background. "Haley's on the phone!"

"I'm fine. But I did find my mom." I dropped the bomb casually. There was silence on the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Where are you?" Emmett said, and then all of the Cullens, who were on the other line, were pounding me with questions.

"Haley! Hi Haley!" Alice squealed.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Bella sighed happily.

"Am I on speaker phone?" I inquired.

"Yeah." Jasper called from farther away.

"Well, I am in…" I read off the directions from the piece of paper my mom had placed in front of me.

"We will be there soon! How's Jacob?" Esme asked.

"He's fine, if you can, tell the pack that." I said.

"Bye Haley!" a chorus of voices said. I chuckled and hung up. My mom's smile was huge.

"You know Carlisle?" she said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I haven't seen him in so long." She sighed. After some chatting with my mom, I borrowed her shower, and some clothes. With my dirty clothes in her washing machine, and Jacob taking a shower, and my mom cleaning her house like a mad woman, I had some time alone.

"Hey mom, where did you meet Carlisle?" I asked. She put down her feather duster.

"In Volterra." She said.

"You're that old?" I teased.

"Yes, so respect your elders." She scolded lightly as she continued her dusting.

"Do you still talk with the Volturi?" I asked. She whirled around, glaring. "What's wrong?!" I said, shocked.

"That's none of your business." She hissed.

"I'm just trying to get to know you!" I protested.

"Well, it's still personal." She snarled, then turned and kept dusting.

'Mom, what's wrong. What did they do?" I pushed. She sighed, and her shoulders dropped.

"They tried to kill your father when you were little. They said he knew too much." She said slowly.

"I'm sorry mom." I whispered. I gave her a hug. The doorbell rang, breaking up our moment.


	12. Chapter 12

POTW chappie 12

I dropped my arms when the doorbell rang. "They are here already?" I wondered as I walked toward my mom's front door. Trying to shake off this news, I opened the door.

And was swept up into a bone crushing hug. Emmett. "Um, hi!" I gasped as the air whooshed out of my lungs. The hugging process continued. I'm glad I don't have to breathe anymore. "Well, come in!" I said, and stepped back, allowing the Cullens into my mom's home. I led them into the living room, and I could see Esme mentally recording ideas for the Cullen house. "This is my mom, Sarah." I said, and gestured to my mom, who was sitting on the couch. Sarah stood up, and shook hands with everyone.

"It is wonderful to meet you all, and to see you again Carlisle." My mom said. Esme looked at Carlisle.

"We met in Volterra while I stayed there." He said almost defensively.

"Whatever," I said, and sat down on the couch. Alice and Rosalie followed suit.

"Do you live up here alone?" Alice asked, examining a pillow.

"No, the Denali clan lives around here somewhere. And I have a few stragglers come in now and then." My mom said casually.

"Stragglers?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Vampires who don't drink animal blood, they look for campers in the woods, and I let them freshen up here once in a while." Sarah explained.

"You let them even though you are a vegetarian?" Carlisle said, shocked.

"I don't let them hunt on my property, I just give them a chance to shower, maybe get some clothes, that sort of thing." My mom said defensively.

"Oh." Carlisle said, and looked away awkwardly. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll bet that's one right now." My mom said, and stood up. She went vampire speed to the door, and cracked it open.

"Hi, I heard you let people take a quick break here…do you mind?" asked a friendly sounding soprano. My mom and her talked as she let her in. As they were walking past the living room, the vampire stopped dead. She was very pretty, with dirty blond ringlets cascading down to her shoulders. But her eyes were blood red. She breathed in.

"What is that…oh." She said, seeing Edward protecting Bella. She closed her eyes and stopped breathing. When she opened her eyes, they were coal black. Edward leapt up, snarling. I stood up too, uncertain. The vampire's hands curled into fists, and she shivered a little, lips pressed together. "Gah." She said softly, trying to control herself. Then, she snapped. With a growl, she slid into a crouch, and headed towards Bella. I jumped in front of her, and changed. With a pop, and some shredding of clothes, I transformed into my white wolf phase.

She stopped dead. "Impossible…" she growled, shaking her head back and forth. I unsheathed my claws. Jacob rounded the corner, fresh out of the shower.

"Haley, what-"

Then he transformed too. Out of sheer anger, or just trying to back me up, I will never know. He stalked up next to me, teeth bared.

"Haley…" my mom warned. The vampire jumped. I jumped too, and slammed her down into the wooden floor, claws digging into her chest. Then I shot to the door, the vampire still tangled in my claws, and ran into the woods. I could hear most of the Cullens following me, and Jacob. I shook her out into a bush as Jacob rounded the corner. In a flash, the vampire stood up and ran away. I curled a paw into a fist, and held out to Jacob. With a wolf laugh, he pounded 'fists' with me. Then we walked back to the house. There were two sets of clothes waiting. Jacob went first, and then I changed back and whipped the clothes on. It was really cold. I walked inside with him, holding hands.

"Sorry about that…" I said. Bella laughed shakily. We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting. To get away, Jacob and I changed into wolves, and ran to a cliff face, nestling into each others fur. Then we changed, and used a blanket to keep warm.

"This was nice, today." He said.

"What, the Cullens coming and you and them meeting my mom, or the vampire nearly killing Bella?" I asked, snuggling into his arm.

"Getting to meet your mom." He said softly. Then he rolled over to look at me. "Haley, I have a question." He said abruptly.

"…ok." I said. He slid out from underneath the blanket, and stood like a statue. Then, he slid down slowly on one knee.


	13. Chapter 13

POTW chappie 13

HALEY POV

My breathing stopped as he slid down on one knee, completely naked, in the middle of a cliff. "If I asked you to marry me…right now…would you?" He asked, and pulled a ring from nowhere. The ring itself was a simple plain gold band, with a small oval shaped diamond in the center, with super small diamonds studding the rest of the top of the band.

He gently lifted my hand from his position on the ground, and slid the ring on to my finger. "Will you marry me Haley?" He asked in a strong voice.

"I-" I started. I took a deep breath and looked at the sky, then down to Jacob's perfect face. "I'm fifteen Jacob." I said.

He frowned. "Oh."

"But…I mean…If I've almost already had sex with you, I should really marry you." I said, thinking out loud. Jacob grinned.

"Will you _please _marry me Haley? I love you…" He said, trailing off seductively.

"Yes." I said. He exhaled in a big gust.

"Really?" He said.

"Really, really." I assured him. He swept me up in to a hug, and I heard Alice scream from the house. We ran to the designated pine tree where we stashed the blanket, and grabbed some clothes. Then, ready to face Alice and my mom, I walked into the house.

"I'm planning it!" Yelled three different voices, as soon as my foot hit the foyer.

I rounded the corner to the living room, where most of the Cullens were seated, except for Alice, Esme and my mom. They were all glaring at each other.

"How about you all plan it together?" I suggested before they could bombard me.

"But I want to do all of it!" Alice pouted. I sighed.

"Alice, you get hair and makeup. Esme, you get the location and set-up. IN the United States please. And mom, you get to help me with the dress." I ordered. Then I looked at the men of the Cullen family. "You guys can all help Jake, or the pack will." I said. Funny how that is easier with the men than the women.

Esme, my mom, and Alice looked at each other. "I think it could work…" Esme thought out loud.

"Good." Jacob said, and picked me up bridal style, and carried me up the stairs.

The next morning, as soon as I came down for breakfast, I was bombarded with questions and ideas. "Sarah, I can't design her hair and face if she doesn't have a dress yet." Alice was saying as I walked to the refrigerator (Newly stocked by my mom) and pulled out some orange juice.

"I was thinking the Blessed Sacrament Church, it's in Forks, and it would be a lovely spot for pictures…" Esme was saying to anyone who was listening.

"Haley, what do you think about dress shopping today?" My Mom asked as she watched incredulously as I ate some toast.

I shrugged. "Sure." I said, and then took another bite of toast.

"I like that one." My mom said, as I came out from the changing room.

I looked down at the snow white dress I was wearing. The dress was white, with a skirt that dragged lightly on the ground. The bodice was smooth, with subtle sparkles. The skirt had a sparkle design on the front in elegant filigrees. Small sleeveless straps held up the dress.

"I like it too." I said, looking into the three way mirror. This was like the 30th dress I had tried on. "Can we get this one?" I asked. It fit me perfectly. My mom laughed.

"Well, we both like it, a rare occurrence, so yeah." She joked, and I went back to take it off. As we were checking out, the lady gave us a weird look.

"How old are you honey?" she asked, obviously thinking my mom was insane, and was forcing me to marry some hick at 14.

"I'm nineteen, ma'am." I lied, using my vampire specialty, the good looks, to charm her. The sort of sad part was that I actually was fourteen.

"Well congratulations." She said, flustered, and handed my mom the dress bag.

"That was a close one!" I joked, as we walked out of the store.

"Look here, a vampire and a freak." Said a voice coolly. I turned around. Paul was leaning up against the brick wall of the alley next to the shop, along with the pack.

"What ever happened to congratulations?" I muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

POTW chappie 14

With a sigh, I turned fully to face the pack. My mom tensed next to me, holding the dress bag. "Well, this is my mom, Sarah." I said sarcastically, as if we were meeting on the street and talking like normal people. I saw Paul flinch.

"Is that a…dress bag?" He said finally.

"Yes, I'm getting married to Jacob in three days. That would seem logical considering we just came out of a Wedding Dress Store. I mean really." I said. Paul growled. "I'm out, I've tried on like 30 dresses, and I'm tired. If you want to talk to Jake, follow us." I said, and started walking away, as soon as I reached the edge of town, I could run. After all, it was how we had got here.

"Haley, wait." My mom said, startling me.

"What?" I asked.

"Which one of these werewolves ripped your arm off?" She asked casually. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, that would be Quil." I clarified.

"Which one of you is Quil?" She addressed the pack. There was a moment of dangerous silence.

"I am." Said Quil from the back, obviously afraid that my mom was going to kill him.

"Lovely." Said my mom pleasantly. Then she glared, and even I was scared.

"If you even show up at the wedding, or if I ever see you again, you're a dead dog. Understand?" she snarled. Quil just nodded. "Let's go honey." My mom said, pleasant once more. Wondering if my mom was bi-polar, we walked away. Once we reached the edge of town, we ran.

As we arrived on the front step, Alice came out of the house, grinning. "Nice once Sarah! From my vision, that mutt looked like he was going to-"

"Ok!" I said loudly, and walked into the house.

Alice was already inside, saying she loved the dress we picked out, yada yada. I flopped onto the couch, exhausted. Jake, who was next to me, put me in his lap.

"Why do you smell like Paul?" He asked, more surprised than angry.

"They were in town, my mom bitched them out, and I told them if they wanted to talk to you, to come here and ask for you." Jake smiled.

"I can smell him outside, I better go." I kissed him once, than got up. "Be back in a sec." He said, and ran out. Alice appeared next to me.

"Good, now that you're free, I want to try some up dos and some make up choices. I have to match them to the dress." With a sigh, I got up, and walked upstairs so Alice could play wedding Barbie.

I winced as Alice pulled some of my hair a little too tight, and picked up the picture of the church were Esme wanted the wedding to be. As I studied the picture, I felt a little nervous. This looked really big. "Who are we all inviting?" I asked.

Esme's smile vanished. "Just a few people." She said innocently.

"How many is a few? I just want family and friends. I don't want a big production Esme." I warned, as Alice brushed blush on my cheeks.

"The church holds 300." Esme said casually.

"WHAT?!" I cried, standing up, my dress swirling around me.

"We don't have to have that many…" Esme said, backtracking quickly. I heard someone laugh downstairs.

"You look great Jake." The person continued. But that gave me inspiration. I knew Jake would be on my side.

"Jake!" I yelled, walking over to the door, or should I say, gliding. Stupid dress.

"NOOOO!" Alice screamed, and threw herself over the door. "HE can't see YOU like that until your wedding day!" Alice panted, looking crazy as I folded my arms when she didn't move.

"Haley? Is everything alright?" Jake called worryingly up the stairs.

"Fine!" called Alice shrilly.

'It is not fine! Jake, they want 300 people at the wedding!" I said, ducking Alice's furious punch. There was silence on the stairs.

"300?" asked Jacob. He sounded faint.

"Are in fucking Sparta or something? Yes, Esme wants 300!" I yelled. Alice smacked me when I didn't duck in time, and it sounded like a rock dropping onto rock at high speeds.

"Esme!?!" Jake bellowed.

"Yes Jacob?" Esme asked, deadly calm.

"Friends and family only, or Haley and I will elope." Jacob called up the stairs. Alice gasped, looking horrified.

I pulled the dress off, ripped out my hair, and pulled on some clothes. I wiped my face clean of make up as I walked downstairs after prying Alice off the door. "You're good." I told Jacob, and he grinned.

HALEY POV

I woke up to Alice bouncing on my bed like a maniac. "Today's the day!" She cried happily. I groaned, and rolled over. She started jumping again. Then, I was out of bed and on the floor.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat the bride!" I said from the floor. She just made my bed, smiling. "Fuck." I muttered, and stood up slowly. Alice immediately whisked me off to the bathroom.

"Take a shower." She ordered. Then, she vanished. With a sigh, I undressed vampire speed, and jumped in the shower. I washed with vanilla scented body wash and shampoo placed or so carefully in the shower for me. I grabbed the towel I had thrown over the side of the door, and got out.

A pair of white stringy lingerie greeted me.

JACOB POV

As soon as I opened my eyes, I was moving. When I finally got down from Emmett, we were in the middle of the woods. "What the-"

"Jacob, it is our duty to get you ready for your wedding." Edward said formally.

"Fabulous. To bad we have all freaking day to get me in a suit. Did you have to wake me up before 10:00?" I whined.

"Yes. Cause you have to get drunk AND sober before the wedding." Jasper said.

"And we have to go to a strip club!" Emmett threw in enthusiastically.

HALEY POV

"Alice, what the hell is this?" I shouted. She appeared next to me.

"You're underwear…DUH." She said.

I rubbed my forehead. This was a lost cause. "Whatever." I sighed after a minute. Alice giggled.

"Ok, put that on, along with the corset, and then we can get you in the dress!" She chirped. Dread filled me.

"Corset?" I gasped.

JACOB POV

I raised my eyebrows. "A strip club?" I asked. They all nodded. "Sounds good to me." I said.

Emmett grinned. "Lets go get you a lap dance and some beer!" he said.

"umm, Emmett?" I said. He sighed.

"Whaaattt?" he whined.

"Can I get some clothes first?" I asked. He frowned.

"Oh yeah. Clothes." He said after a minute.

HALEY POV

I snarled as Alice pulled the corset even tighter. "Stop whining! You don't have to breathe, remember?" She chided.

"yeah, but-" I gasped as she pulled it even tighter. "Damn it." I said, holding on to the bedpost for dear life.

'All done!" Alice said cheerfully. She prodded me into her closet. Then, she gracefully unzipped the dress bag, and helped me get it on.

"Oof." I said, as the dress went over my head. Then Alice was flying around me, making adjusments.

"There." She said proudly.

Then, footsteps on the stairs. Rosalie, Sarah and Esme burst through the door.

"It's time for makeup and hair!" Alice said. Then, they descended on me like vultures.

JACOB POV

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!!!" Emmett shouted, as the beer funnel was filled again with alcohol.

I swallowed.


	15. Chapter 15

POTW chapter 15

HALEY POV

Alice combed through my hair like there was no tomorrow. I hissed as she hit a snag. She just laughed and kept combing. Rosalie was giving me a pedicure,(Why? I have no idea) and Esme was giving me a manicure. I felt a thousand times worse than Bella when she was Alice's Barbie. At least she had someone to protect her. Speaking of… "Where is Jacob?" I asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"He's with the boys." Alice said, and kept combing my hair.

"Doing?" I pressed.

JACOB POV

"Damn!" I said laughing as Emmett carried me through the woods. I burped.

Then Emmett chucked me in a river. When I surfaced, I was pissed. "What the hell was that for?" I shouted.

"How else was I going to get the beer smell off of you?" He asked innocently. Edward appeared holding a dress bag. He unzipped it and took out the suit. Jasper hauled me put of the river, and put me on his back. We ran around for a bit, drying me off. **(I know all of this sounds REALLY wrong, but they are all straight, ok?) **Edward gave me the tux, and the disappeared into the forest to give me some privacy. With a sigh, I started to put it on.

HALEY POV

"ALICE. WHERE DID THEY GO?" I asked forcefully, standing up.

"I don't know. It's a guy thing." She lied.

"Alice, just tell me." I said. "I know that you know where they went. It's impossible for you NOT to know."

"Let me finish you first." She bargained.

We stared each other down. Then with a sigh, I sat back down. She danced back over with glee, and whisked out her curling iron.

JACOB POV

"Damn, does anyone have a comb?" Carlisle asked, as they tried to use brute strength to get the creases out of the suit.

"Why?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. "I'll just put it in a ponytail." I pulled one off of my wrist and pulled it back like I always did.

"Oh." Said Carlisle, looking me up and down. "Sure." He shrugged.

"The creases won't come out." Said Emmett by my knee. He was pushing on the crease down the middle of my leg. I smacked my forehead.

"Idiot!" Edward hissed. "Those are supposed to be there!"

HALEY POV

"Close." Alice ordered. I closed my eyes. I felt her whisking on some eye shadow. "Open." She said. I opened my eyes and she examined my face. Tilted her head to the side. "It will do." She said, beaming.

"Let me see." I said, wary. She rolled her eyes, and handed me a hand mirror. I was silent as I examined my reflection. "I love it." I was surprised into saying. She grinned.

"Good. Now, let's get you to the chapel." She swooped me up, checked the future, then ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of my mom's house.

JACOB POV

"Man, we gotta go! Were going to be late!" Jasper said, checking his watch.

"Damn." Emmett said, and picked me up again.

"Ok, when this is over, I expect you to never EVER to do this again." I said, gesturing to him carrying me.

"Oh, duh." Edward said.

"Can we still go to the strip club though?" Emmett asked. I smacked him.

"We will all be married men! We can't do that!" I said.

"But you're the only one among us who can drink! It's fun to give you the funnel! And to play beer pong!" Emmett complained.

"No." I said. We arrived at the back of the chapel. Carlisle picked a leaf out of my ponytail. Then they all stared at me.

"Not bad for a day of slacking huh?" Emmett asked.

HALEY POV

Alice set me down outside of the church. Then Rosalie, Esme and my mom and her 'fixed me up.' They studied me.

"Not bad for a days work, huh?" Rosalie said.


	16. Chapter 16

POTW 16

JACOB POV

Edward. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett escorted me to the altar. Carlisle was the ring bearer. The other three slipped off into the half full church.

A bead of sweat rolled down into my collar. I fidgeted by the altar. I really wanted to be with Haley, on a cliff, as wolves, watching the ocean. Damn vampires and their big weddings!

I tried to ignore the crowd. None of my friends really wanted to come, my dad was still mad that I was marrying a vampire, so that left…no one. Just all of the Cullens friends. Very reassuring. Then, the music started.

HALEY POV

I started to hyperventilate behind the doors. Why oh WHY did I agree to this???? My mom put both hands on my shoulders.

"Stop that. Alice already had a vision that said this was going to turn out fine." She whispered, and straightened the veil.

"I wish Dad was here." I whispered, and felt my nose tingle and my eyes get ready to water. That's one bad thing about being human. You can cry.

She frantically wiped away a tear, she didn't want my makeup to smudge.

"I wish he was too baby. But I'm sure wherever he is, he is so happy for you right now." She said. I bet she would be crying, if she could.

I took a deep breath, just as the music started.

"Oh my god." I gasped. My mom squeezed my shoulder. After 5 seconds, I composed myself. "Let's do this." I said, trying not to freak out, smudge my makeup, or trip. The doors opened.

JACOB POV

The doors opened about 15 seconds after the music started, and all heads turned to look at my bride. Haley looked so beautiful! She slowly made her way down the aisle.

When they reached us, I gave her a small smile, which she returned. She must be freaking out like I was.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony." Intoned the priest, which gave me the creeps. 'If anyone has a reason why this couple should not be joined, speak now, or forever hold your peace." He said. Dead silence filled the chapel. And it was pure torture. The seconds seemed to tick by, like the world was in slow-mo.

HALEY POV

Trying to stifle my mini panic attack, the priest went on. I didn't pay one spec of attention. My hands were shaking, and my heart was pounding. "Do you Haley, take this man to be your lawfully married husband?" the priest asked.

"I do." I said, trying to not make my voice shake. Jake smiled.

'And do you Jacob, take this woman to be your lawfully married wife?" He asked.

Jake grinned. "I do." He said, sounding thrilled.

JACOB POV

This was a breeze! I don't know why I was so worried…"I do." I said, and grinned. Haley was still freaking out.

"Then you may kiss the bride." He said. Without further ado, I did just that.

I kissed her gently at first, then with more passion. She had to pull her head back to break the kiss, or I would have kept going. Everyone applauded in the audience.

HALEY POV

I took Jacob's hand, and we nearly ran down the aisle. We reached the outside of the chapel, were vampires were already waiting, all of them from the audience.

I love all vampire weddings. Rice poured down, and Alice's smile was almost too big for her face.

Then, we did something totally unexpected. As the limo pulled up, we walked around to the wrong side, so the limo covered our entire bodies.

Then, we took off our clothes. I thought my moms eyes were going to fall out of her head. But hey, I kinda made Alice happy by not ripping the dress to shreds. We phased.

JACOB POV

Haley's white fur was a stark contrast to my dark russet brown. We turned, and ran into the woods. Who needs a cruise when you can spend your honeymoon as a wolf with your wife? Plus, since we couldn't elope, this was just what I needed. As we ran, I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. My freedom was gone. But that was insignificant compared to what I had gained.

And I was so glad to be part of her world.


End file.
